Delfíni
Personality Delfíni is playful, friendly, intelligent, and social. He can be loud at some times. He loves to have fun and party. He has a way of lightening up any social situation, with jokes or funny stories or anecdotes, and sometimes, antics. He is ambitious and proud, and desires to be above all else to achieve something to show for his hard work and effort. He also tends to aspire to great heights, and to inspire others with their creativeness and upbeat optimism. He is prone to over-optimism and unrealistic expectations of himself and others, which can sometimes lead to immature and irresponsible behavior when things don't go his way - not excluding whining, and temper tantrums. Since music is a form of expression, he is drawn to music, but also have a tendency to excel in all areas of entertainment, such as acting, and other performance arenas. He makes friends easily and has a whole arrayof friends from all walks of life. A good name and a good reputation is important to him, although he can at times seem childish, irresponsible, self-centered, vain, and boastful. History For years, the gods and goddesses have watched on while the humans developed through the years, as they advanced both personally and technologically. Lately one thing has become quite clear to them; humans have a habit of being very irresponsible when it comes to their environment and the animals that reside within that environment. They came to a decision, fearing for the safety and longevity of their sacred animals, they have decided to create a special group of nymphs to help protect their sacred animals. These nymphs’ life forces are each attached to the animal they are a nymph of; if that animal becomes extinct, the nymph will die. The gods considered the fact that here are thousands of animals and creatures that roam the earth, but not wanting to over extend their powers, they have decided to only concern themselves with the animals that are sacred to them. When they aren’t out in the world helping other nymphs and helping to protect their animals, they spend their time at camp. Powers Passive #He has a telepathic/empathetic connection with nature and other nymphs. He also has a special, stronger, connection with other animal nymphs #As he is a nymph he does not age, remaining eternally young. #His sense of smell, sight and hearing are more enhanced, enabling him to sniff out monsters, track down demigods, etc Supplementary #He is able to summon animals to aid them, he has the best control over dolphins Specific to each Animal Type #He has his life force attached to dolphins, so if they were to go extinct he would die #He is able to change into a dolphin #While In animal form he has all the normal abilities of the dolphin #While in regular nymph/person form, he only retains passive characteristics/traits from the dolphin. Gallery Christopher-120214-09.jpg Christopher-120214-08.jpg Christopher-120214-07.jpg Christopher-120214-03.jpg Christopher-120214-02.jpg Relationships Category:Minor Category:CHBRPW Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Animal Nymph Category:Immortals Category:Nymphs Category:Single Category:Bisexual